grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadness Diary Mode
Sadness Diary Mode is a Diary Mode that Trina first went into in the episode "All You Need is Cake". She went into it when she found out that her favorite sweater that she had abandoned because she had a wrong thought of ditching it for an ugly green hoodie instead, had been taken away by Laney. This was a spoof of the normal Diary Mode that she goes into which is anger. Description When Trina begins to go into this diary mode, storm clouds form in the sky above her, her eyes started to tear up, and sad music started playing. When she enters the diary mode, she does not blast up on a geyser of anything, but instead she slowly floats up into the air. During diary mode, her eyes filled with tears, her makeup runs down her face and looks blotchy, her hair hangs downward instead of flowing above her head,her lip quivers as if she's resisting the urge to cry and the background is blue. When she writes in her diary, storm clouds form over the places she has just written and they thunder and rain upon the diary. The music in the background features the sounds of a creepy widower choir. At the end of her diary mode, she holds out her pen upside down and a raindrop drips off of the end like a tear, and them she wiggles her arms as she drops back down to the ground again. Episode Roles All You Need is Cake Trina goes looking for Pinkredible after losing her because she wants it back and she is depressed without it. Then, she sees Corey and Laney walk by and Laney is wearing Pinkredible. The two of them are obviously acting because they want to make Trina go into diary mode but she doesn't seem to notice. Corey tells her that Pinkredible has moved on and will never see her again. This makes Trina so sad that she goes into sadness diary mode. After that, she falls into the trash can to cry and Corey gets her diary. Soulin' Down the Road Trina's soul is trapped inside of Pinktastic and she's at the Drive In Movie Theater with Nick Mallory. Corey gets into Pinktastic and whispers to Nick Mallory that he should kiss Trina. Nick Mallory gets out of the Pinktastic and attempts to kiss her, but Trina gets too excited and her hood smacks Nick in the face and makes him drop to the ground and ruins her chances of getting Nick Mallory to kiss her. This makes her so sad that she goes into sadness diary mode. At the same time, her soul comes out of the car and she goes into a Crying Soul Diary Mode. This diary mode is changed in many ways. Her soul is going into diary mode, she's crying, she writes fire in her diary, and her hair is waving above her head unlike any other sadness diary mode. After she's done, her soul goes back into her normal body again and Corey gets her diary. Group Hug Trina goes into sadness diary mode when she realizes that Corey has Kate and Allie as his fans but she doesn't have any fans. This makes her realize how sad and lonely she is without any groupies or friends and that her most hated brother Corey and his band that she hates is getting more popularity than her. This makes her so sad that she goes into sadness diary mode. Hear Us Rock Part 1 Trina gets a text from Nick saying that he believes that the world is ending today. Trina believes this text and she believes that the world is going to end. At first she doesn't care but then Corey comes up to her and points out that it means she wasted all of her time and now she'll never have a chance to be Nick's girlfriend. Once Trina realizes that she hasn't accomplished her life long dream in life, she goes into sadness diary mode. She is also crying when she does this. At the end of her diary mode, Corey grabs her diary. Episode Appearances *All You Need is Cake *Soulin' Down the Road (Crying Soul Version) *Group Hug *Hear Us Rock Part 1 Changed Sadness Diary Modes *Crying Soul Diary Mode *Crying Diary Mode Trivia *This is Todd Kauffman's favorite diary mode. Gallery Plot All You Need is Cake Diary Mode.jpg Shadow All You Need is cake Diary Mode.jpg Sadness Diary Mode.jpg Sadness Diary Mode Diary Grab.jpg Side View Sadness Diary Mode.jpg Front View Sadness Diary Mode Write.jpg Pen Drop.jpg The End of sadness Diary Mode.jpg Trina Exiting Sadness Diary Mode.jpg Changed Times Crying Soul Diary Mode.jpg|Crying Soul Sadness Crying Diary Mode.jpg|Crying Sadness References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/60036541074/dudette-withablog-whats-your-favorite-trina Category:Diary Modes Category:Diary Mode Variations Category:Majorly Changed Diary Modes Category:Sadness Diary Modes Category:Recurring Diary Modes